


Midnight Guessing

by the_moskabot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marinette - Freeform, ahem, its marinette, not naming names, oblivious children, some kind of a love confession?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot<br/>(Also, Chat totally wanted her to guess the whole crush thing. HE'S INSIDE HER HEAD.)</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Guessing

Marinette sat on her balcony waiting for Chat Noir. A summer breeze blowing strands of hair into her face, as she surveyed the skyline for Chat’s leaping silhouette. She’d never admit it to his face, but ever since he started visiting her entire day was spent looking forward to that night. Marinette adored his visits, and to tell the truth, she adored him. Sure she had always liked Chat, but as heroes she had never known what he was truly like. Marinette knew some things, but for the most part Chat had presented himself as someone who didn’t quite know how to grow up. But getting to know him as just Marinette was a whole different story. Chat had a different demeanor, and he didn’t flirt as much (though she still got her fair share of winks and flirty comments), and he had just completely changed in her eyes. Marinette knew so much more about him, and it made her feel rather guilty for the way she treated and saw him before. 

But even though she had learned a lot more, she knew she had only just begun to know her partner. Marinette felt strongly that there was a lot more to Chat than what he had been telling her. So earlier that day, she decided that tonight she would ask Chat about himself (only things that wouldn’t give away his identity though). 

After about fifteen minutes of waiting on her balcony, she saw a shadow hopping along the rooftops. Marinette smiled and stood up as the shadow leaped from the roof right next to hers, and landed at her feet. Chat Noir stood up quickly and grinned (darn it, why did he have to be so adorable). 

“Hello Princess!” Chat took a quick look around the balcony, and then returned his gaze to Marinette. “Why were you waiting out here?” He tilted his head slightly, in confusion. (Just stop it Chat.)

“Well I was thinking instead of being cooped up on my room, we could stay outside tonight. I just wanted to talk tonight, is that okay?” Chat glanced behind her shoulder and smiled. 

“Staying outside tonight?”

Marinette nodded. Chat took a step towards her and wrapped his arm around her gently, but firmly around the waist and grabbed his baton. He looked down at her and grinned.

“Hold on tight.” Chat extended his baton and they flew up into the air. Marinette was holding on with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He perched on top of the baton for a moment and whispered in her ear. “Can I let go?” She nodded, so he slowly pulled his arm from around her waist and started vaulting across Paris. 

 

Marinette had closed her eyes during the trip, but not out of fear. The feeling of flying across Paris like that was a wonderful sensation, but the experience was even more exciting with her eyes closed. It was a feeling that Marinette could never quite describe. 

When they landed she opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Chat had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower (which, as he told her a little while ago, was his favorite spot in all of Paris). Marinette climbed down and stood there on the beam, forgetting for a moment that she was not in her hero outfit, not just plain old Marinette. Chat put his hand on her shoulder.

“Isn’t it absolutely beautiful?” He said breathlessly. “I had wanted to show this to you for a while, and when you said you wanted to stay outside…is it okay I brought you here?” Marinette looked over at him.

“Yes it is, thank you for this.” Chat looked relieved.

“I’m glad. So why did you want to stay outside tonight, any particular reason?” (He was tilting his head again, it’s as if he knew how freakishly adorable he looked while doing it, and the very thought of that infuriated Marinette).

“Yeah, um.” She turned her head around and walked carefully over to a beam, and sat down, leaning her back against it (Chat did the same). “I just thought we could talk tonight. Is that okay with you?”

“Sure! Anything specific?” 

“Yeah, so I was thinking we could do one of those things where one person says something about themselves, and then the other person does the same, and they keep going until they run out of things to say about themselves.” Ok, that sounded really stupid now that she said it out loud, but how else was this going to happen? Didn’t matter though, Chat looked really excited about it.

“Okay, who goes first?” He shifted excitedly in his seat (how on earth could something like this excite him that much?).

“Ummm, you! You go first.” Ooh, smooth move Marinette.

“Ok, umm…I am fifteen years old. Now you.” Chat pointed to Marinette.

“I am also fifteen years old! Now you.”

“I basically have an entire room dedicated to clothing, but I really only wear one outfit so I can make my dad mad.” (Marinette laughed at that one.)

“Ok, I have filled up exactly one hundred and seven sketchbooks with clothing designs, just from the past two years.” Chat’s eyes widened.

“Wow…” He said under his breath. “Ok ummm…I have never…”

* * *

Marinette was giggling and blushing. 

“That doesn’t count Chat, don’t bring looks into this.”

“What?” Chat was grinning. “It’s a fact Marinette, I look hot under my mask.” Marinette started giggling even more. “What, do you doubt me?” (No.)

“I honestly have no idea, but you need to find another fact, and it’s the last one so make it good.” Marinette got her giggling under control as Chat thought of something. 

“Ok, how about you try to guess something about me instead?” Chat leaned back a little. 

“Alright kitty, but I wouldn’t even know what to guess.”

“Just guess a bunch of random things, and I’ll stop you when you get one right.” Marinette nodded and thought for a moment.

She started listing everything she could think of, like wondering if he actually lived in Paris, or if he had ever tried baking scones, or just anything that popped into her head.

“…you have at some point been in a rap battle.”

“Nope.”

“You secretly have a Ladybug poster in your closet.”

“Surprisingly no, but I should take care of that.”

“Ugh. Um, you have a horrible crush on someone.”

Chat grinned his cheshire grin.

“Yes.” 

Marinette leaned forward with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh reeeeally? Will you let me guess who it is?” She smirked, he leaned forward as well (still wearing that grin).

“I’m afraid you’ve used up your guesses Princess.”

“Just three more?” Marinette pleaded.

“Fine, but just three.” He scooted forward, resting his chin on his hand.

“Ok, I’m guessing it’s someone famous.”

“Nope!”

“Oh! So your heart has been stolen by one of us commoners then.” 

“I’m counting that as a guess. Technically yes, but this girl is anything but common. You have one more guess, use it wisely.” Marinette scooted forward and rested her chin on her hand as well (both of them totally oblivious as to how close they were actually getting).

“Ok my final guess is…that she…” Marinette tried to think of something. She held up her hands and leaned back. “Ok I give up, my mind is blank.” She didn’t really feel like finding more about this mystery girl anyway. Marinette yawned. “What time is it?” She asked.

“Two in the morning Princess, we need to get you home.” Chat swept her up again, but this time he kept his arm around her waist and ran across the rooftops instead.

 

Marinette jumped down onto her balcony, and turned around to Chat’s smiling face.

“Well, goodnight Kitty. Sleep well.” Marinette turned quickly to her door, but then turned just as quickly back around. “And I just want to wish you luck with…whoever she is. I hope she sees how lucky she is.” Chat Noir jumped up on the ledge and smiled at her.

“Oh you are mistaken, I am the lucky one. And,” he said with a smirk. “I had a fun time with her today, and I’ll be seeing her again tomorrow night. So I don’t think she finds me repulsive anyway, but maybe I can work up the courage to ask her out tomorrow? “ And with one final bow, he went off into the night, leaving a very stunned and happy Marinette alone on her balcony. 

“I think there’s a good chance she’ll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot  
> (Also, Chat totally wanted her to guess the whole crush thing. HE'S INSIDE HER HEAD.)


End file.
